This application relates to a heated blanket to be incorporated in an air separation module.
Air separation modules are utilized, and in particular, in aircraft environments. In an air separation module, air is passed into a separation tank. In one type of separation tank, tube sheets are spaced from each other, and connected by hollow fibers. The hollow fibers are constructed such that oxygen can permeate the fiber and move into a chamber surrounding the fiber. Nitrogen passes through the fiber to a downstream chamber. The nitrogen may be utilized to create an inert environment in a fuel tank, resisting flame. The oxygen may be utilized such as for passenger or pilot air supply.
In this known type of air separation module, heat makes the process occur more efficiently. Presently, to provide additional heat, an air compressor supplying the air is run at higher speeds such that the air is hotter when it reaches the air separation module. However, running the compressor at higher speeds decreases efficiency of the overall system. Increasing the speed of the compressor to increase the heat is not a cost-effective way to provide additional heat.
Other methods of increasing heat have been proposed. In general, they require an additional component, such as a valve, etc.